Fujoshi Team The 4th! Story of Cats x3
by Widzilla
Summary: YGO 5Ds. Fanfic bersambung dari DA oleh Widzilla dan Azal3a/Rio. Maap, meski ini YGO 5Ds, tapi biar satu seri dengan 'Fujoshi Team' series, jadi ku-submit di fandom YGO aja... Gomen...


Diawali dari gambarku di DA khusus untuk Rio/Azal3a ^^ Tentang Yusei dan Jack sebagai kucing^^ Dimulailah kisah asmara diantara keduanya...

Rio: *elus2* Kucing-kucing yang lucu..kemana engkau main..hilir mudik mencari..ikan2 yang segar~ Bermain-main..pada rumput yang hijau..tidakkah kakimu..merasa lelah?

Nyuusei: Nyaaa...

Jackey: Growl! *nyerang Nyuusei*

Nyuusei: Nyaaa!

Wid: Wah, kucing kawin...

Rio: Hus! jangan diganggu...! Emang...kucing jantan ama kucing jantan bisa 'begitu' yah?

Wid: Gak mandet apa ya?

Rio: Mandet apanya? Ehehehhe... xD

Wid: itu...ehehehe... xD

Godwin: Jackey! *gendong Jackey* Jangan main sama kucing kampung gitu...kena rabies ntar..*memandang tajam dan ngeloyor pergi*

Nyuusei: Nya...

Rio:*elus2* duh kasian...

Wid: Itu sapa ya?Majikannya?

Nyusei: Nya...nyanyanaya?(artinya: Jackey..apa aku bisa main dengannya lagi?)

Godwin: Jackey, waktunya makan... Jackey...?

Wid: Nih, maap, ya... cuma punya roti... (jatah dari Jou XD)

Rio: Wah, makannya lahap banget... kesian... cowoknya ninggalin...

Meoooong...

Nyuusei: Nya?

Jackey: Meong! *lumpat masuk ruangan*

Wid: Waduh, romantisnya...!

Rio: Bagai Romeo n Juliet... =w=

Jackey: Meong... meong... meong... (aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Nyuusei)

Nyuusei: Nyaaa... (Oh, Jackey...)

Wid: Bahasa kucing tu... artinya apa yah...?

Rio: Mungkin ngajak kawin...? Hebat..kucing aja setia...klo cowo asli banyak yang slingkuh..duh, Meng..aku iri ma kalian..*elus2*

Wid: *elus2* Iya nih...tp klo ketauan ma majikannya ni kucing kuning gimana nih? Mana yang item ntuh td dibilang kucing kampung...kasian..

Jackey: Mew...nya..(Nyuusei..suki..)

Nyuusei: Nya..Nyanyanya..mew..(Jackey, kalau tuan Godwin datang bagaimana?)

Jackey:...mew..nyanyanya..(kau..mau kabur bersamaku?)

*lari pergi berkejar2an..*

Rio+Wid:*bangkit kaget*

Rio:Loh loh...? Mereka lari..

Wid: oow..

Rio: ha? Kenapa?

Wid: Itu..*tunjuk ke arah Godwin yg terlihat berapi2 dan bawa stungun*

Jackey: Meong... Meongmeong...(Kita berteduh di pipa itu dulu...)

Nyuusei: Nyaaa... Nyaaa... (Ah, hujan...!)

*Masuk pipa*

Nyuusei :*jilat2 badan yang kebasahan*

Tiba2 Jackey nimpa... XD

Jackey: Meong... Meong Meong Meong...(Nyuusei, kau manis sekali...)

Nyuusei: Nyaaa... (Jackey...)

Godwin: MANA KUCINGKU?

Rio: Itu...

Wid: Tadi kesono noh...

Godwin pergi...

Rio: Bukannya sono tempat penampungan anjing liar yah...?

Wid: Ssssst... XD

Beberapa saat kemudian..

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*teriakan yang sungguh menyayat hati*

Rio: Aw...sh...ouch..sakit tuh..

Wid: Ehehehe...

Rio: Kaka nyeremin juga yah... -_-

Wid: Hm..

Sementara itu kedua kucing kecil tadi bergelung mencari kehangatan dari satu sama lain dibawah teduhan relung pipa tua..

Bertiraikan hujan, berselimut embun, dan berpagar ilalang tinggi yang berkilau oleh butir2 embun..Terlelap dalam nyanyian tetesan air..

Jackey: myu..(Nyusei..)*ngelingkarin ekor ke badan Nyuusei*

Nyuusei:*bergelung mendekat* Nyanya..mew..(Jackey..my mate..)

Wid: Kita tak boleh membiarkan makhluk hidup yang ingin bahagia' kan...?

Rio: Hiks... terharu aku...

Jack: Jackey!

Yuusei: Nyuusei! Dimana kau...?

Wid: La? Ngapain kalian berdua...?

Yuusei: Aku nyari kucingku...

Jack: Aku juga...

Rio: Emang dasar majikan dan piaraan mirip banget...

Wid: Itu bukan...?

Jackey: Meooong...

Nyuusei: Nyaaa...

Jack: Jackey...

Yuusei: Nyuusei...! Kemana saja kau...? Eh? Itu kucing Jack...?

Jack: Ya... tapi kadang2 Godwin yang rawat... Kemana dia ya...?

Wid: ... *Mesem2 diem*

Rio: *diem ajah*

Yuusei: Cakepnya... siapa namanya?

Jack: Jackey... Kucingmu betina, ya...?

Yuusei: Iya, kutemukan diantara tumpukan sampah beberapa hari lalu...

Jack: Tapi kau lebih manis dari kucing manapun, sayangku...

Yuusei: E, eh...?

Wid: Nah, lo... mulai lagi deh... -.-

Rio: *Poto-poto*

Nyuusei: Myuu? -Master?-

Jackey: Myuu..nya nya? -tuanmu kenal tuanku ya?-

Nyuusei: Unya... -sepertinya..-

Jackey: *menggeliat2 senang* MYAAAA NYAA!-bisa ketemu terus dong!-

Nyuusei: *goyang2 ekor* nyaa...-mungkin..-

Rio: Aeu..itu piaraan punya kalian? Asli?

Yuusei: *berpaling dari Jack* eh..oh..iya..Ng, kelihatannya dia gelisah.

Wid: oh..itu mah pasti pengen maen ma Jackey.

Jack: masa sih? *ndeketin Nyuusei,elus2 kepalanya* kamu ingin main dengan Jackey?

Nyuusei: MYA!-mau!-

Jack: hm..*nurunin Jackey* yuusei..coba..

Yuusei: *nurunin Nyuusei* AH!

Kucing2 itu langsung pa-elus2 kepala..jackey ngejilat pipi Nyuusei..

Jackey: Myuu..-Nyuusei-

Nyuusei:nya..-Jackey-

Jack: ng..(sial! kucing gue aja bisa deketin kucing yusei! masa gue ga bisa deketin majikannya?) Yuusei..kita duduk disana aja ya?*nunjuk ke pipa besar*

Yuusei: oh..ng ya..

Rio: Kita seolah ga da disini..=3=

Wid: justru bagus itu...

Jack:*pelan2 ndeketin Yuusei, ngerangkul bahunya* Ng..dingin kan? Tadi hujan sih..*tersipu2 githu*

Yuusei: *blush* Ah..*ngedeketin* ya..*bersandar di bahu dan nutup mata*

Rio: Ho...kak. kita ngambil yang mana nih? kucing apa orang?

Wid: kucing bwad apa?

Rio: lomba foto hewan.

Wid: oh..iyaya...hm..yang mana nih?

Dua kucing itupun kasmaran dengan bahagianya... seperti kedua majikan mereka...

Rio: Kak, bosen ni... liatin mereka rangkulan doang...

Wid: Ya udah... tinggalin aja tu kamera... kita cari makan sebelah sana...

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Rally: Yuusei! Nyuusei sepertinya sakit...!

Yuusei: E, eh? Nyuusei... kamu kenapa...?

Nyuusei: Nyuuu... meoooong...

Rally: Kita kedokter hewan aja...

Keesokan harinya... ~w~

Jack: Yuusei? Ada apa kemari...?

Yuusei: J, Jack... a... ha, ha...

Jack: Ha...?

Yuusei: Hamil...

Jack:... KAMU HAMIL?

Yuusei: Bukan, tapi... *dipelukan Yuusei*

Nyuusei: Nyaaa... *turun ngedeketin Jackey, saling mengelus*

Jackey: Sungguh? Kau...?

Nyuusei: I, iya...

Jackey: Senangnya! Berarti sekarang kita keluarga...!

Nyuusei: Jackey... *blush*

Meeoooong... meooong... nyaaa...

Yuusei: Waaah, romantisnya...

Jack: (SIAAAL! Kucingku saja bisa 'menyentuh' kucing Yuusei! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendekati Yuusei!)

Rio: Kak, editan videonya sudah selesai... Kakak ngapain...?

Wid: Hmmm... ada kabar dari dokter hewan...

Rio: Sampe segitunya ya... =_=

Setelah kejadian kucing hamil itu...Jackey sebagai papihnya, ga mau jauh2 dari Nyuusei..so, 'terpaksa' deh Jackey dititipin ke Yuusei...padahal nih...

Jack: Yuusei!

Rally: Ah! Jack! Yuusuei lagi kluar..blanja kebutuhan...

Jack: oh githu...boleh tunggu sini khan? aku mo liat Jackey..oh ya nih, oleh2.*kasih Yoghurt*

Rally: Wow!thanks Jack. ya..silahkan aja c klo mw nunggu..(bilang aja mo ktemu ma majikannya..hadhu..)

Nyuusei: nYa? myu..*Jackey? itu tuanmu..*

Jackey: MYA!*ah iya!* (lari ngedeketin Jack..)

Jack: Oh..hai jackey..*elus2 kepala* kabarmu baik?gimana Nyuusei?

Jackey: *jilat tangan Jack*

Jack: hahaha...syukurlah..

GRAKK!

Yuusei: Rally! aku pulang!

Jack: Ah..met datang..

Yuusei: Oh! jack! kamu kesini ga bilang2. aduh...maaf aku ga da camilan..

Jack:*senyum liat Jackey yang mengeong nyemangatin* HEm..(okeh! ayo berjuanglah diriku!) gapapa..itu aku mau ngajak kamu makan diluar c..km ada waktu ga?

Yuusei:*blush*..ah..ya..tapi..

Rally: Kak Yuusei!

Yuusei: Rally...eng Jack kayanya aku..

Rally: Oh, kaka sudahlah. kalian pergi sana! biar aku yang jaga mereka..

Yuusei: Rally..ah, trims.

Jack: Jadi..kau mau pergi?

Yuusei: *angguk*

Jack: *senyum* (AKHIRNYAAA! YES YES! Masa gue kalah ma kucing gue? Ga dong! Yes! Yuusei pergi denganku~)

WId: Akhirnya..

Rio: Apaan?

Wid: Kamera resolusi tinggi! Jangan lupa alat penyamaran!

RIo: He? wha? kita mau kemana?

Wid: jika waktunya tiba,kau akan tau nanti..

RIo:..okei..

cabut! VROOOOOOOOOM!

Restoran...

Jack: Jadi kata dokter mereka berdua sehat...?

Yuusei: Ya... Jadi anak-anak mereka juga pasti sehat... Ah, maaf... malah jadi membicarakan kucing begini...

Jack: Oh, tidak apa-apa...

...diem...

Jack: Ng... seandainya sudah punya anak mau dikasih nama apa...?

Yuusei: Ng... mungkin Nyuu, Miu, atau...

Jack: *tertawa kecil* Bukan... bukan kucing...

Yuusei: Eh?

Jack: *menggenggam tangan Yuusei* Maksudku... setelah kita menikah... anak kita...

Yuusei: Ohhh, Jack... aku... *blush*

Wid: Dilamar tu?

Rio: Kayaknya nggak... si Jack nggak megang cincin... -_- ...tapi..jadi kasian..

Wid: nah loh?

Rio: hanya karena ga da cincin..jadi ga bisa selangkah lebih maju..T^T

Wid: yah..klo ada gratis juga kita kasih deh..

Rio: biarpun itu barang kuno nan keramat..

Wid: biasanya yang begitu ga da yang mau c..takut napa2..kaya jaman2 milenium item gitu..

Rio+Wid: ...oH!IYA YA!

karena canggung..

Jack: ah...aku ke toilet dulu ya.

Yuusei: ng yah..

Dan pelayan datang bawa pesanan...

P: ini pesanan anda.

Yusei: thanks

P:*giggle*

yusei: a-ada apa?

P: ah, itu. anda berdua mirip sekali dengan pasangan yang dulu diceritakan senior saya..keduanya sama2 duelist,duduk disini..

yusei: eh?

P: duelist terbaik..sang pangeran melamar rajanya disini..

yusei: pangeran? raja? AH! itu..pangeran duel?dan..raja..raja permainan..Seto Kaiba dan..Atemu mutou?

P: hihi...iya..ah, sepertinya pasanganmu sudah datang..oh ya, semoga beruntung...

yusei: eh?aa..*blush*(mana mungkin jack akan melakukan itu kan?)

WC...

Jack: AGH! BEGOOOOO!*bentur2 kepala ke tembok* kenapa disaat begini malah kelupaan? hik hik...T^T ah..ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku bisa bersama yusei sejenak..

KLEK! keluar dari WC...

Wid: yo!

jack: GYA!

Rio: SSHHH! biasa ajalah!

Jack: GIMANA BISA? ini depan toilet cowo!

Rio: ah..yah...iya c

Wid: hm,kami ga bisa lama2..nih.*ngasih kotak kecil* hadiah..untuk yusei.

Jack: a-apa ini?

Rio: ntaran juga tau. yuk ah!

Wid: CIAO! berjuanglah..kami akan memantaumu..

Jack: o-oi!..apa c..*liat kotak* yusei...

Wid: Kita mesen apa nih...?

Rio: Setelah mendapat banyak order... duit kita lumayan loh...

Wid: Kalo gitu... Mas, kita pesen satu set seafood dua porsi yah!

Pelayan: Ha? Ta, tapi satu porsinya itu buat lima orang...

Rio: Nggak apa-apa... lagi laper nih... buru ya... nggak pake lama...

Wid: Aku mo minum... jus melon segerrrr...

Rio: Aku ... jus jeruks de...

Wid: AH! Itu Jack kembali!

Rio: Psssst!

Wid: Hmmm... wajahnya terlihat penuh kebimbangan...

Yuusei: Jack? Kau kenapa...? Lama sekali...

Jack: Ng... Yuu-chan... aku... *ngasih kotak*

Yuusei: *gasp* J, Jack... kau... *blush*

Jack: Maukah kau... menikah denganku...?

Rio: wow..naha jempling?(kenapa hening?)

Wid: deng2an tauk..sst..tenang..

BGM PONDS FLAWLESS WHITE...

Yuusei: uhm...Jack..i-itu...aku..

Jack: ini..mungkin tidak seberapa..tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu..kalau..aku serius..

Pengunjung: OOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Wid+Rio+anonimus: SSST!

Rio: loh kok? kayanya aku kenal anak itu?

Wid: yang mana?

Rio: itu di belakang meja mereka...

Yuusei: ta-tapi akau..masih harus menjaga yang lain..maksudku..apa rasanya tidak egois kalau..

Jack: ah..ya..*natap ragu2 ke kotak cincin* /apa aku terlalu terburu2?/..

Aki: JAACk! kmu ga usah ragu!

Jack+yuusei: loh kok? ngapain kamu disini!

Rally: kakak..terima lamaran Jack ya?

Yuusei: Rally...kenapa?

Rua+Ruka: jangan pikir karen akami anak kecil kami harus dijaga terus!

Rua: kami juga ingin kakak bahagia..

Ruka: UN!

Aki: nah yusei..jawabanmu?

Yusei:Kalian... *balik memandang Jack* ah..aku..*blush*

Rio: Ayo ayo...!*gigit sendok karena deg2an*

Wid: Sabar..sabar...*gregetan*

Jack: ya? apa kau menerima lamaranku? *soft blush*

Yusei: *angguk*

Jack: *nyelipin cincin di jari manis belah kanan* Yusei...

Yusei: Jack...*kiss*

All: YEAAAAS!

Pengunjung : *Sorak-sorak* Selamat ya!

Rio: ukh..akhirnya..TwT

Wid: perjuangan kita selama ini membuahkan hasil...

Rio: jadi inget..

Wid: apa?

Rio: nasib kucingnya gimana ya?

Wid: eh?

Malam itu...

Yuusei: Kami pulang... Nyuusei... dimana kau...?

Jack: Ng... sayang...

Yuusei: Ya? Oh...!

Miii...miii...miii...

Nyuusei: *menjilati anak2nya yang baru lahir* Nya...

Jackey: Meooong *mendekati Jack*

Aki, Rua+Ruca, Rally: Kawaiiii! Kyaaa! Lucunyaaa! Akhirnya kalian berhasil! XD

Yuusei: Ooooh... Nyuusei, selamat ya...

Nyuusei: Myaaa...

Jack: Kau kucing hebat, Jackey...

Jackey: Meooong...

Wid+Rio: *Poto-poto*

Jack: Kalian ngapain disini? -_-

Wid: Seksi dokumentasi... Nggak boleh ya...?

Rio: Ih, kucingnya lucu-lucu... Sini pus, pus, pus...

Ruca+Rua: Kyaaa! Pada minum susu dari induknyaaa! Lucuuuu!

Aki: Baik anak2... kita harus pulang kerumah... atau kalian ingin melihat pasangan ini bermesraan sepanjang malam...?

Rua+Ruca+Rally: EMOOOOH! *lari keluar*

Aki: Yuk, Yuusei... selamat bermesraan! *keluar sambil nyengir*

Wid+Rio: Kita juga yaaa...! Permisiii...

Jack: Hmmm... kau mau langsung tidur atau...?

Yuusei: Hmmm? Terserah kau... *bersandar di dada Jack*

Jack: Ayo... kekamar... *ngangkat Yuusei bridal style*

Akhirnya kedua pasangan itu menikmati kebahagiaan dibawah indahnya sinar rembulan...

TAAAMAAAT!


End file.
